I love you
by KawaiiKagamineGirl
Summary: When the slave girls Miku, Rin, and Luka are bought by the princes Kaito, Gakupo, and Len, things are finally going their ways! But could some trouble happen? T for smexiness.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hi! KKG here!**

**This is my first fic and its really angsty D: at least at first its going to be fluffy and sexy later on! i have an idea for a fluff fic but idk if ill write it yet**

**Luka: just get on with the story you idiot**

**TToTT sorry luka!**

**KawaiiKagamineGirl doesn't own Vocaloid, but she'd like to own Len ;)**

Normal POV

Crystalline tears ran down the tealette's cheeks as she held the other two girls closer to her.

Rin Kagamine snuggled her head against her best friend's chest as the gem-like namida fell atop the petite girl's head.

Luka Megurine embraced Miku from behind, holding her close. "D-Don't cry, Miku-chan…" Namida were welling in the pinkette's sapphire orbs as well. "We'll be okay."

Rin POV

I couldn't believe this! My friends and I had been sold into slavery!

It was so sad. I felt like crying and crying. And I cried and cried into Mikus chest. Miku was crying too.

Miku is my very best friend. We are like sisters. We are so close. We have been friends since we were little kids.

"D-Don't cry, Miku-chan..." Luka-senpai says.

Luka-senpai is a really cool older girl. She is so cool! She is like a godess.

"You either, Rin-chan."

"Arigatou, Luka." I smile, even though my face is dirty and covered in tears.

"Arigatou, Luka-senpai." Miku leans back against Luka's chest.

We all love each other so much.

"GIRLS!"

Oh no, it's the slave owner.

I scream! This is so kowai!

He leers at us in a disgusting and perverted way.

Luka POV

Oh no...it's the slave owner. I hold Miku closer.

I hate the slave owner. He rapes me every night. I cry about it, but I can't tell Miku or Rin because it would make them sad.

He looks at me in his most perverted way.

"Hey there Luka" he says sleazily. What a gross person. I want to cry. "Theres going to be a show today and you lovely ladies are going to be sold. Except you Luka. I like you."

He shoves Miku and Rin away. Their eyes are sparkling and full of tears as they look at me while walking away.

He grins with his yellow rotten teeth and begins to touch my oppai. I feel so sick and dirty. I think I am beginning to cry.

"Hold it right there! Don't touch an innocent maiden like that!" Muscular arms sweep me off my feet and I am pressed against the body of a really hot guy! He's _smexy_, in fact, with long purple hair and sparkly blue eyes-

Hold it, Luka. No ogling hot guys for you.

"You idiot! She's my property-"

"Do you know who I am, you disgusting little man? I'm _Gakupo Kamui._"

His face pales to a bright red and goes wobbly. "O-Ouji Gakupo Kamui?!"

"Yes. And I'm buying her."

"O-Of course, Ouji Gakupo!"

He walks out, still carrying me like a princess.

Or a bride...

Who is...this man?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ohayo gozaimasu, minna-san!**

**Miku, Rin, Len, Kaito, Luka, Gakupo: Ohayo!**

**i only got 3 reviews :(**

** Synchonicity Girl: RinxLen and MikuxKaito! MikuxLen is so gross! Sorry but he's _Rin's!_ And Kaitos not a pedo, thanks. ;)**

** too long to remember(but its so kawaii! i love warriors!) oops! i will try to put more japanese in then!**

**KawaiiKagamineGirl does not own Vocaloid!**

**I heard that last chapter was too short so this one will be longer!**

Luka POV

"You idiot! She's my property-"

"Do you know who I am, you disgusting little man? I'm Gakupo Kamui."

His face pales to a bright akai and goes wobbly. "O-Ouji Gakupo Kamui?!"

"Yes. And I'm buying her."

"O-Of course, Ouji Gakupo!"

He walks out, still carrying me like a princess.

Or a bride...

Who is...this man?

He brings his lips to my ear. "Now, my hime..."

"PERV!" I punch him in the face. He falls backwards. Pervert deserved it.

"Wh-What? But, I just wanted to talk to you!"

I cross my arms coldly. "Go google it."

"Awawah..." He gets up and takes my arm. "Shall we go?"

We walk out to a carriage, and there I see...

"Miku and Rin?!"

FLASHBACK MODE

Normal POV

Miku and Rin were led to the auction block.

Miku POV

Wow this is kowai. I hope Luka is okay.

As I am led up there the slave owner says "These are two very very pretty girls. Who will buy them?"

"I will buy the teal-haired one!" says a really gross fat guy. He looks so creepy. I'm afraid.

"Ok sold to-"

"No."

That is a very pretty voice.

I see a handsome man walk up to the selling place. He has silky blue hair and soft blue eyes. He's so beautiful, I think I might die...

"I'll buy her."

"Ouji Kaito...sold to Kaito then!"

"What? No!" the fat guy screams.

"And I'll buy that beautiful hime-sama over there." That voice is a beautiful boy with silky golden hair in a ponytail and bright blue eyes. He points at Rin.

Rin POV

"And I'll buy that beautiful hime-sama over there." That voice is a beautiful boy with silky golden hair in a ponytail and bright blue eyes. He points at me.

OH MY GOD!

He is hot-/so/ hot!

No way, Rin! You can't think this about some random guy!

"Ok sold!"

And so I'm brought to them.

Miku is standing there by the guy who they called Prince Kaito. The hot guy is next to him. Next to Prince Kaito is a ugly fat lady with short brown hair and red eyes. Even though she's fat and gross, she's wearing a slutty red dress that shows of her oppai-but they aren't sexy big boobs like Luka, they're way oversized.

Right then, a guy in a purple outfit walks in and he's holding Luka's hand!

"Miku and Rin?!" Luka gasps.

"LUKA-SENPAIIIII!" We both squeal. We run over to hug her. She hugs us.

"So youre all friends? And youre all just as beautiful." The guy who bought me winks, and I blush.

N-Not that I like him or anything!

Well, maybe I do...but not in a romantic way!

"Len are you really flirting with slaves. You're so stupid." the slutty girl said. "Theyre not worth it."

"Meiko, the hime-sama is totally worth it. They all are beautiful."

"Back off my girl Len-kun!" Kaito yells.

"And mine!" Gakupo(AN: just pretend he introduced himself) added.

Meiko snorts.

"Now...lets go to the palace."

"TO THE PALACE!?" me, Luka, and Miku all yell in unisons.

**AN: i wanted to put more RinxLen in this update...:( we will have to wait until they are all alone ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: oops sorry! i totally forgot about this!**

**this chpater will have RINxLEN FLUFF!**

Rin POV

We went in the carriage.. oh my GOD! It is a big carriage!

These people must really be rich!

I sit next to Len, because he's my owner.

His arm...has muscles...

It's nice to feel the muscles, so I lean against him.

It's not like I like him! He's just hot, that's all! Really, really hot!

And then...I feel fingers on my stomach! They're creeping up to my chest! My face goes bright akai.

Len is touching my b-b-breast!

"Wow, it's kinda flat. Youre face is cute, though. Not cute enough to make up for these flat, boring breasts." He smirks.

I scream and punch him through the window.

PERV!

Miku POV

Yeah, Rin may have a flat chest, but that's just stupid! She's nothing like that slut Meiko. Her boobs are almost to her knees! Rin is really cute, even if her breasts are small. Her skin is like transparent silk, and her eyes are like gems. Her face is super cute, too, and her body is really nice.

Len got punched through the window, so we helped him back in.

We went to the castle.

Len POV

We were at the castle now, and I went to my room. Rin followed me.

"So, flatty-"

"PERV!" She punched me in the face.

Ow! It hurt! But I stood up. "Call me master."

Rin gave me a death glare like she wanted to kill me. "Yes, master."

"All right!" I pumped my fist.

Rin is really, really cute. It's so fun to have her call me master, even if she's angry!

The door opens, and one of the maids comes in. She has a long ponytail. Her name's Neru.

"Hey, Len." She bats her eyelashes at me.

Neru is such a slut. She spreads her legs for everyone. She's disgusting. Of course I sleep with her, becasue I sleep with everyone.

I can't wait to do it with Rin!

She looks at Rin with an angry look. "Whos this?"

"Oh thats just my slave."

Just my slave, I say. But that seems bad...

Rin POV

I hate this pervert.

So why...

Why does it feel bad when he says 'thats just my slave' to this slutty maid?

Luka POV

"Whats your panties?"

"Go google it."

This pervert will not stop asking me perverted questions. I just want to punch him in the face!

This pervert prince is...

But still, he saved my life.

That was really nice, I think.

"Whats your sex type?"(AN: gakupo you PERV xD)

"Go google it." What a pervert.

"Are you wearing panties?"

"Go google it."

But actually...when he saved my life...

I began to like him.

"A-"

I kissed him.

Miku POV

I was so sad.

FLASHBACK MODE

That slutty fat girl Meiko cornered me after we got to the castle. She leaned in and I could smell her disgusting breath on my face.

"Listen here you slut. Kaito belonsg to me. Im his fiance. So if a slut like you tries to steal him form me, I will know and I will kill you and your family."

Miku began to cry.

NORMAL MODE

I dont want Meiko to steal Kaito from me. She's so ugly and slutty that I dont see how he could be her fiance. It's so sad.

Kaito put his hand on my arm. "Miku why are you crying."

"It's because..."

No! He can't learn!

I run away crying.

KAito found me and put his hand on my arm. I turned to him, crystal namida running down my face and kira.

"I love you Miku. Don't run away."

He kissed me. I loved it.

But...Mieko is married to him...


End file.
